minecraftheavenfandomcom-20200215-history
Narokishi Nazara
Narokishi Nazara - jeden z Herosów, który znany jest także jako Pandaren. Jest współzałożycielem miasta Norgate. Poprzednie życie Narokishi wywodził się z innego kontynentu, na którym wiódł w miarę spokojne życie. Mieszkańcom Averii ciężko określić, kiedy się narodził, ponieważ posiadają inne kalendarze od tych, których używano na kontynencie Arthas - dokładnie tego, z którego pochodzili Pandareni. Na co dzień zajmował się on głównie rolą, z czego żył i żywił swoją rodzinę. Arthas Niewielu słyszało tę nazwę, poza rdzennymi mieszkańcami tego kontynentu, czyli Pandarenami, znanymi także jako ludzkie pandy, bowiem to zwierzęcie przypominały. O wysokiej urbanizacji nie ma jakiejkolwiek mowy, z racji, iż prawie 75% tamtejszych terenów pokryte zostały przez pola uprawne różnych zbóż. Na tereny tego kontynentu nie udało się znaleźć jakiejkolwiek drogi z tego samego powodu, z jakiego nie znana jest ta nazwa - nikt nie wie o jego istnieniu. Przypadkowe zesłanie Narokishi, Pandaren znany teraz jako Heros, za czasów w Arthas pomagał także czarnoksiężnikom przy różnych zaklęciach, które z czasem przerodziły się w próby teleportacji przedmiotów i ludzi w różne na świecie miejsca. Znający ryzyko Nazara został poproszony, aby przetestować nową zabawkę, która sprawdziła się w przypadku rzeczy martwych. Miał on zostać przeniesiony tylko poza mury wieży, tudzież nie widząc problemów - przystał na ich propozycję, która była niezwykle opłacalna, gdyż wynagrodzenie za nią było tak duże, że mógłby on sobie pozwolić na tydzień urlopu od pracy w roli. Pech chciał, iż coś stało się z maszyną, ponieważ ta przeniosła go na inny kontynent... Pierwszy dzień w Averii Tym innym kontynentem okazała się Averia, którą zamieszkiwali ludzie, a nie Pandareni, co było niemałym zdziwieniem dla Narokishi'ego, który pojawił się tutaj po raz pierwszy. Zorientował się w okolicy i dowiedział się, że jest w mieście zwanym Heaven, którym za czasu władał Cesarz Templariusz, który miał także duże wpływy w mieście Kelou. Bohater nie odnalazł szczęścia w tym mieście i ze względu na jedyną osobę, którą poznał, przeniósł się właśnie do Kelou, gdzie już nie był prześladowany i mógł spokojnie się rozwijać. Początki w mieście Kelou Zaczynał jak każdy inny, czyli jak zwyczajny plebs. Trudził się rolą przez pół życia, dlatego nie widział powodów, aby z niej rezygnować - w Kelou było małe pole w porównaniu z tym, co miał u siebie, ale szło zbierać zboże, z którego następnie wypiekał chleby. Miał ten problem, że przedstawicieli jego rasy brakowało, a do całej reszty nie był wielce ufny, po dłuższym okresie znalazł ciasne grono przyjaciół, z którymi współpracował, dowiadując się również o tym, co zaszło przez ostatnie miesiące w Averii, a także o tym, jaki tutaj panuje ustrój i drabina feudalna, na podstawie której można było łatwo ocenić swoje znaczenie na tym kontynencie. Władcą w tych czasach był niejaki Arczi, od którego mógł dostać polecenie, aby dostać się na uniwersytet i tam zacząć się edukować w jakimś kierunku, który rzekomo by sobie obrał... Wybicie z ogółu społecznego Jak wyszło w praniu, zdolność do zręcznego korzystania z motyki pozwoliła dorobić się Narokishi'emu jeszcze większych sum, niż w Arthas, gdzie każdy to potrafił. Potrafił on przyśpieszyć wzrost upraw tylko dzięki odpowiedniemu zaoraniu ziemi i systematycznym podlewaniu odpowiednią ilością wody. Dzięki wytrwałej i męczącej pracy dorobił się pełnego magazynu chleba, który z otwartymi rękami przyjął od niego książę Arczi w zamian oferując list polecający na uniwersytet... Bez większego namysłu strudzony pracą Narokishi przystał na jego propozycję, oferując mu swoje towary, a następnie ponownie wybierając się do Heaven, aby tam rozpocząć edukację. Przygotowania do rozpoczęcia edukacji na Uniwersytecie Cesarskim Ciężka i męcząca praca potrafiła zmobilizować człowieka do nauki umiejętności, których nie potrafił, aby w końcu móc zająć się czymś innym i w końcu odpocząć od szarej rzeczywistości, która otaczała go od lat. Postanowił on szkolić się na wojskowego, aby móc uwolnić to miasto od tego, co go spotkało podczas pierwszej wizyty w mieście Heaven, po czym ledwo uszedł z życiem. Jego nauczycielem został niejaki Onomatopej, który specjalizował się w walce bronią białą i tego właśnie planował się nauczyć Narokishi. Podszedł pewnym krokiem doń, ukazując list napisany przez księcia Kelou i próbując oczarować go słowami, aby przychylić go do swojego wniosku... Pierwsze dni jako uczeń Miecz. Było to coś, czego Narokishi nigdy nie miał w swoich rękach. Jednakże próbował skojarzyć to z używaniem motyki, co okazało się trafnym spostrzeżeniem, gdyż różniły się one tylko zakończeniem, a ciosy można było wyprowadzać w bardzo podobny, aczkolwiek nieidentyczny sposób. Zamiast hartować się na polu, spędzał on ogrom godzin, ćwicząc wymachy bronią białą i nacierając na liczne kukły, które zwyczajnie znajdowały się na jego drodze. Nie trwało to jednak wiecznie... Oko w oko z własnym mistrzem Stanął jeszcze raz przed wielmożnym Onomatopejem, który był jednocześnie jego nauczycielem. Miał on tydzień na przygotowanie się, a późniejszym jego zadaniem było zadziwienie mistrza, na wniosek którego miałby przychylić się w sprawie jego dołączenia do wojska. W przeciwieństwie do wszystkich swoich poprzedników, którzy ukazywali swoje preferencje atakując kukłę, on zdecydował się wejść kilkadziesiąt schodków wyżej. Wyzwał on mentora na pojedynek. Szabla w dłoń, nie ma już odwrotu! I stało się. Następnego dnia odziani w kolczugi, z żelaznym ostrzem w ręku, stanęli naprzeciw siebie Narokishi i Onomatopej, który sam przyznał, że pierwszy raz został wyzwany na pojedynek ze swoim uczniem. Warto wspomnieć, że lata pracy w polu potrafią nieźle "napakować" mięśnie człowieka, co było ważnym atutem w walce, nawet takiej treningowej. Nagle rozpoczęło się. Ruszyli. Walił jeden przez drugiego, niejeden zgrzyt ostrzy było słychać. Mijały sekundy. Mijały minuty, a nawet godziny. Walka ciągnęła się bez końca, nikt nie doznał obrażeń, nikt wielce się nie zmęczył, nie odwodnił, nie zgłodniał. Broń powoli się tępiła, zarówno od licznych uderzeń jak i bloków... Zacięty bój toczyłby się bez końca, gdyby nie fakt, że nagle oba miecze pękły w pół, następnie rozpadając się na kawałki, nie zdając się już do jakiegokolwiek użytku. Kwaśna mina Onomatopeja Onomatopej zamilkł, zarówno jego słowa, jak i mimika twarzy. Jedyne czego można było się domyślić to zdziwienie, z owego faktu. Nie powiedział nic więcej jak to, że udało mi się zaliczyć egzamin... Nie wiedziałem co mam czuć, ale wydawało mi się, że był to wielki sukces dla mnie i to, że wspiąłem się wyżej w Averiańskiej drabinie! Odmienione życie, szabla w pochwie Stałem się już pełnoprawnym członkiem wojska... W końcu przyszedł czas, w którym mogłem odpocząć, odpocząć od otaczających mnie pól, motyki w ręku czy innych związanych z rolą przedmiotów czy czynności. Wszystkie te, a także inne zostały czymś zastąpione. Motyka - mieczem, skóra - żelazem, a żyzne pola - krwią. Teraz musiałem bronić tych, którzy są w tej samej kaście społecznej, z której ja się wydostałem, mianowicie chodzi o plebs.W okolicy często grasują także groźne potwory, nawet częściej niż wszelcy bandyci, których już udało się prawie całkowicie wyeliminować z kontynentu Averiańskiego. Asasyni I na dołączeniu do wojska się nie skończyło. Stałem się także członkiem grupy eliminującej, potocznie zwanej także Asasynami, którą założył niejaki Cash, którego prawdziwego imienia nikt nie znał, zwracano się doń właśnie tym pseudonimem. Nietrudno było wspiąć się na wyższe drabiny w hierarchii, bowiem wykazałem się zarówno znajomością taktyki jak i umiejętnością walki orężem, co wywyższało mnie nad resztą członków tegoż zakonu. Z czasem zacząłem współpracować z El Amigosem, aby prościej było dostać się na wyższe szczeble na kontynencie... Konflikt z Valenwood Było to za okresu panowania pierwszego cesarza, Templariusza. Rozpoczął się konflikt między dwoma miastami, Kelou, w którym mieszkałem i Iskrą, która leżała nieopodal stolicy. Pierwsza bitwa rozegrała się za murami, nieopodal siedziby Asasynów. Była to swojego rodzaju forteca, z której można było poprowadzić defensywę, ale tak się nie stało... Rozegrana była jeszcze niejedna bitwa, a wojnę wstrzymał Pogrom Mirabellski, który dosłownie podziurawił Iskrę. Dalsze losy Narokishi'ego Musiałem coś robić, na pewno nie miałem zamiaru być pochowany jako wojskowy, musiałem zboczyć z tej drogi czym prędzej, ponieważ nieraz już otarłem się o śmierć. Jedynym rozsądnym wyjściem było dostanie się do kasty kupieckiej, co było nie lada wyzwaniem. Kupiec musiał być majętny, a mieczem ciężko było coś zarobić, bowiem uszkodzone łupy wojenne rzadko kiedy się sprzedawały na czarnym rynku. Musiałem poszukać jakiegoś sposobu na zarobienie kroci, a trudzenie się wydobyciem rzadko kiedy się opłacało. Przemierzając ulice Heaven, w dzielnicy plebsu natknąłem się na pewną osobę, którą skądś już znałem. Nazywał się Nomad i sam był członkiem kasty kupieckiej. Skupował on różne drogocenne materiały, a stacjonował głównie w swoim namiocie, tuż obok portu, który jsezcze wtedy był we wczesnej fazie budowy. Wiedział on to i owo o Arthas, dlatego zgodziłem się z nim współpracować - w zamian za przyniesienie na prawdę wielu pełnych wozów kamienia zgodził mi się zapłacić tak wysoką kwotę, za którą mógłbym spokojnie wykupić siebie jako kupca. Koniec z mieczami, a co mi tam! I stało się, udało mi się awansować prawie na sam szczyt drabiny w Averii, nade mną był jeszcze tylko władca miasta, a także Cesarz. Zaraz po tym jak udało mi się dobyć awansu, upadł zakon Asasynów. W międzyczasie w Kelou wybuchła wojna domowa, w którą niestety byłem zamieszany. Skończyło się to niezbyt korzystnie, bowiem jeden z Herosów, mianowicie Mikeus el Goldenus nadużywając praw nadanych mu przez Panteon przyczynił się do zniszczenia całego mojego dobytku, a także mojego towarzysza - El Amigosa. Całą sprawą niechętnie zainteresował się jeden z Bogów - Alraku, który swą mocą przywrócił go do poprzedniego stanu - zdegradował go z rangi Herosa, oczywiście. Redmont, czyli miasto Zwiadowców Po wojnie domowej w Kelou nie widział większego sensu pozostawania tam, a dzięki znajomościom ze Zwiadowcami, a mianowicie Sangrealem udało mu się przeprowadzić do Redmont, gdzie się osiedlił. Wraz ze mną poszedł El Amigos i Zetwoo, których poznał za czasów mieszkania we wcześniejszym mieście. Część wcześniejszego dobytku odzyskali, ale dopiero po długim czasie, lecz to wciąż nie było porównywalne z tym, co stracili. Jednakże w końcu udało nam się odrobić dobytek, wybudować nowe cztery ściany, w których mieszkali... Chwilę po tym stało się coś dziwnego... Dziwna choroba Był to dzień około ZC.CII.102, kiedy nagle dziwnie się poczuł. Stał wtedy nad klifem, za swoim domem, gdy nagle stracił przytomność i tylko czuł powiew wiatru, który zasygnalizował mu, iż spada na dół... Nikt nie wiedział, co mu się stało, nawet on. Dzień przebudzenia oznaczyć można było według Kalendarza Youkańkiego jako ZC.CII.1402, nie wiedział co się wtedy dzieje, pamiętał tylko fakty sprzed kilkunastu dni... Oświecenie Założenie nowego Redmont i koniec dalszej pracy nad tym miastem Narokishi postanowił założyć nowe miasto nazywające się Redmont. Miało to być całkiem nowe Redmont w innym miejscu. Po wielu dniach pracy jego pomocników (min. Ostrageus i Jan74) i niego samego okazało się, że projekt miasta był źle wykonany. W późniejszym czasie okazało się, że projekt miasta był za bardzo zły, przez co Bóg przyrody Efekt ukarał miasto i zasypał je ziemią, na której posadził liczne kwiaty i drzewa. Od tego czasu nikt nie wie gdzie przebywa Narokishi Nazara. Category:Postacie Category:Herosi